


Shadowhunter Story Ideas

by ChelseasDeadSmile



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood's A+ Parenting, F/F, F/M, Forced Relationship, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Heartbreak, Hurt Magnus Bane, Internalized Homophobia, Love at First Sight, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Plans, Rejection, Rewrite Episode:s01e12:Malec, Sugar Baby Alec Lightwood, Sugar Daddy Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-07-29 16:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16267637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseasDeadSmile/pseuds/ChelseasDeadSmile
Summary: A list of Shadowhunters story ideas I have no intention of actually writing on.





	1. Mainly Magnus/Alec

**Author's Note:**

> **Please** dedicate any of the story ideas you like and want to write on to this post. Thank you!

Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood  
Alec Lightwood/Lydia Branwell  
Optional: Magnus Bane/Original Male Character

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Magnus goes to stop Alec from marrying Lydia, the Shadowhunter rejects him leaving Magnus to pick up the broken pieces of his heart.

Alec, having done his duty in marrying Lydia and consummating their marriage, now has a list of regrets that keeps growing.  The first on the list? Not following his heart and choosing Magnus.

Now, twenty years later, Daniel Anthony Lightwood meets a stoic Magnus Bane who's moved to Los Angeles to escape the man who'd broken his heart.

Will Daniel figure out why this beautifully broken man hates him on sight? Will he confront his Father over the choice he made all those years ago? What will come of them if he does?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_This can be either a Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood story where Alec realizes his mistake and divorces Lydia, or, it can be where his son decides to start dating Magnus instead.  Either will work for this story depending on your taste._


	2. Magnus/Alec

Magnus Bane/ Alec Lightwood

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sugar Daddy/Sugar Baby

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After hiring Alec Lightwood for one-night of fun, Magnus Bane finds his credit cards missing the next morning.  First believing Archer, the name he was given, was going to go on elaborate shopping sprees with his money, he thinks of cancelling his cards to keep from losing thousands of dollars.  However, when the first purchase of $200 worth of groceries waits to be processed, he starts watching his bank account closely.  After seeing a pattern emerge of nothing exceeding $200 coming out of his bank account over the coming weeks, he decides to let the little thief keep it.

Without realizing it, the mysterious Archer gets himself caught in a web of seduction, love, and care all after stealing business man and CEO of Bane Industries credit cards in order to feed his family.  What will he do to pay Magnus back? Does Magnus even want to be paid back? Well, that remains to be seen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Unlike the other story idea, this is purely Malec at its finest.  This can go from G to E depending if you want to add sex into it or keep it just as a mention._


	3. Open Pairing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this point on, all comments will be read and monitored. If you don't have the balls to comment about not liking one of the prompts with a username, then don't comment at all.

**Optional Pairings:**

Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood

Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago

Clary Fray/Jace Wayland

Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood

** (Any other pairings as well) **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Person A** has spent years in Hell doing their duties as one of the Greater Demons/Princes (or Princesses).  One day, they randomly decide to go to the surface of Earth to see if it has changed in the last thousand years they've been absent.  While wondering around, they come upon a family who are hunting/going about their daily lives maintaining the peace or enjoying time together.  What strikes  **Person A** , however, is not what they are doing, but a person in the family.

 **Person A** , calling out to Raziel, decides to cash-in on a promise that the angel had made to them two millennia ago when  **Person A** had helped overthrow a horde of demons.  Accepting the request,  **Person B** is lured away from their family in order to grant  **Person A** 's wish.   **Person B** , without knowing it, is trapped in Edom forever.  In their fit of sadness,  **Person B** 's family starts asking around/following rumors of where their loved one could be until they find out just where they are and who to ask to bring them back.

Raziel, imploring  **Person A** to return  **Person B** to their family, promises to reinstate the promise he'd just redacted despite how the Lower Demon's have been treating  **Person B** with nothing but respect, kindness, and compassion.   **Person A** , frantic in their need to still be connected to  **Person B** , devises a way to force them back down to Edom least they die.  Using what they have planned,  **Person A** is able to force  **Person B** to come back to Edom every six months to regain their strength before they are allowed to go back to Earth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_This prompt/story idea is taken from the story of Persephone and Hades where Hades falls in love with her at first sight and devises his own plan to lure her down to Tartarus where she is trapped by him.  She is treated with kindness, respect, and compassion by Hades which causes her to fall in love with him as well.  Her mother, Demeter, causes the crops and animals to die in her sadness which has Hera intervening saying Hades had to let Persephone go.  In his panic, he has her eat pomegranate seeds in order to make her come back to Tartarus every six months thus the Winter Solstice is born of Demeter's sadness over losing her daughter for those months of the year._


	4. Magnus/Alec

**Pairing:**

Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood

(Brief) Magnus Bane/Camille Belcourt

 

**Summary:**

Magnus Bane is a noted Model and Fashion Designer who has been declining recently in public favor so his Manager, Camille Belcourt, devises a plan to bring him back into public favor with him having a fake relationship.  The thing is, the victim of the fake relationship, a local YMCA Archery Teacher, Alexander "Alec" Lightwood, doesn't know the relationship is supposed to be fake nor does he even know he's being targeted by the vile woman.  But the way the two are set up to meet catches Alec by surprise while Magnus is completely mystified.  As time goes on, the "fake relationship" for the both of them seems to turn from fake...to something more and Magnus starts feeling regret that this amazing person was all a ploy to get him back into the public eye.

As the truth comes out six months later, what will Alec do when he learns from a gossip rag that his relationship with the Model/Fashion Designer is revealed to have been fake? Will Camille regret gossiping to a small magazine about her ploy to get Magnus back in the spotlight? Will Magnus allow himself to nosedive to the point of falling off the face of the Earth? How will the seemingly perfect couple cope with the knowledge of knowing their entire relationship was built on a lie?

Limits will be tested, fate will intertwine two people from completely different worlds, and only the end result will decide what comes of these two people who are meant for one another.

 

**End Note:**

This recently came to me and I was going to write on it myself, but have since lost interest so if one of you are up for the challenge of writing it, I would love to see what you do with it! I was going to be using real life, photoshopped pictures, and gifs I found of the two in order to make it seem more legit to the narrative like some people have been doing recently.


	5. Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As before with my other ideas, I really like this one, but I don't think I have the ideas flowing enough to really get it written. I have opened the comments back up so if you have any problems with my ideas, well then it must be personal and I don't care if you don't like them.

**Pairing:**

Alec Lightwood/Many OMC & OFC

Magnus Bane/Many OMC & OFC

Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood

 

 

**Inspired By:**

[Lip Gloss and Black by Atreyu](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zz3qjhO09Lc)  
(Mainly the video is the inspiration and not the song, but if you think the song is good enough to go by, please, use it to your liking.)

 

 

**Summary:**

Alexander Lightwood is a sex worker who specializes in BDSM, but the thing he never tells his clients? He's not a submissive nor is he a true dominant.  Actually, he's neither.  The reason he does sex work is to actually live off the poor unfortunate souls that dare to try and take him for a ride.  He uses their money for his own means while leaving their decomposing bodies where they take him to conduct their "fun".

Enter Magnus Bane, a man looking for just one night of fun with a handsome man.  What he will never admit to though? Is that everyone he gets with usually ends up dead or dying when their fun ends.  What will happen when these two halves of a coin meet? What will become of them when they're both left dying in the same place due to their shared abilities?

 

**End Note:**

As you can kind of guess, this will be containing Major Character Death(s).  I think it only fair that if Alec has this ability to kill people through rough sex/BDSM, that Magnus should also have it so that not only one of them is dying in the end.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all are not going to like this one lol!

**Pairing(s):**

Alexander Lightwood/Valentine Morgenstern (One-sided)  
Alexander Lightwood/Magnus Bane

 

**Inspired By:**

Shadowhunters Season 2 Episode 12: "You Are Not Your Own"

 

**Summary:**

When Azazel bodyswapped Valentine and Magnus, he accidentally (purposefully?) left some of Magnus' feelings behind for Valentine to trip over as he tried to get used to the magic running through his veins along with the blatant awareness that he was not in his own body and he needs to get back to it as soon as he can so he can stop being a filthy Downworlder.

In his quest in doing so, he doesn't take into account that the Downworlder's body he is currently inhabiting has people out there that love him and, when Alec comes to check on him and killing Azazel before the switch back can be made, leaves Valentine both stunned and feeling things he shouldn't for the man that hugs him with such care.  The feelings are abruptly there and all-consuming as they come to a heed when Alec stays to make sure he is fine in the Downworlders apartment.

As Valentine dies, he reminisces about the possibility of falling in love with someone as strong as Alexander Lightwood for even a brief moment in his life before he officially dies by his daughters hand.

_(Optional Bit Of Summary/Plot:)_

Alexander and Valentine end up making love in Magnus' bed before Alec finds out that Valentine is in Magnus' body and Magnus is in Valentine's body.  Alec vows to take the secret with him to the grave of making love to someone that wasn't Magnus even though it was Magnus' face he was looking at.

 

**End Notes:**

If someone has the guts to write this, I'd love to see it as it is so twisted and diabolic that it could make for some really good reading.  And it needs to be 90% in Valentine's POV as it's what he's mainly feeling and not what Alec is feeling.


	7. Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea isn't as old as some of the ones I've posted, but it's pretty fucked up.

**Pairing(s):**

Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood

 

**Inspired By:**

Nothing.

 

**Crossover:**

Marvel Cinematic Universe

 

**Summary:  
**

Alec Lightwood was captured by HYDRA when he was twenty-four-years-old just a few months after Lilith's defeat and his wedding to Magnus Bane.  On the day that The Avengers re-find Loki's Scepter, they also find out about the Maximoff Twins along with something that disturbs all of them to their very cores.  They find a black-haired mans head sans body floating in a tank close to where the giant space worm was put to rest inside of the base.

Utterly disturbed and wanting to find out why HYDRA is so insistent on keeping the floating head of the unknown man alive, Tony Stark finds a file within the room detailing who he was (or rather, had been), and what kind of tests that had caused the rest of the mans body to not be there.  The name on the file? Alexander Gideon Lightwood.

 

**End Notes:**

As I said, it's some pretty fucked up shit that just suddenly came to my mind over the past month or so.  I thought it'd be interesting to see if either Magnus would step in or if they used Dr. Cho's Cradle to restore his body.  It's a pretty big toss up.


End file.
